kiss me forever
by ahza77
Summary: un chico bicolor se le hacera a un moreno- black cat...- el moreno cree reconocer al extraño y se arroja a sus brazos- eres tu...- el bicolor se sorprende pero corresponde el abrazo, dejen rr.
1. Default Chapter

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

KISS ME FOREVER

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

Primer capitulo: Que linda confusión

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

"_El amor llega de mil maneras, una fue cuando te bese"_

_-ahza777-_

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

Les traigo otra historia espero que la disfruten y me manden sus comentario, a y si hay dudas, todos sabemos quien es el moreno y quien es el bicolor asi que espero se den las ideas, ya que escasamente diré nombres en este capitulo, asi que si os gusta escríbanme, mil besos les mando y aquí les dejo mi historia.

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

**Black cat dice:**

Me encantaría

**Withe ángel dice:**

¿Encerio?, bueno ya estamos pues, como te reconoceré

**Black cat dice:**

Pues llevare una camiseta negra y unos pecadores holgadillos

**White ángel dice:**

OK, pues me voy, tengo que ir a comprar algo para ti, nos vemos precioso, te mando mil besos

**Black cat dice:**

Yo también estoy emocionado te mando mil besos mas, nos veremos mañana bye.

**White ángel dice:**

Bye cariño.

Un chico de cabellos negros se encuentra emocionado, por fin conocería al chico mas lindo de todos, se levanta de la cama en la que se encontraba recostado y apaga su computadora, sale presuroso y saca del refrigerador un enorme helado, engulléndoselo todo.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar, un joven de cabellos grisáceos estaba ocupado en una llamada

bueno ya esta mañana me mandaras a tu mejor gatito- decía el bicolor

si bien sabes que tengo lo mejor del Japón, mmm se me antoja mandarte el mas exquisito de todos-

¿como se llama?- le cuestiono el bicolor

mmm, pues se llama Black cat- el ruso sonrió ante el nombre, el cual le gustaba

esta bien, lo veré a la hora acordad y espero que se bueno o la paga no será buena-

creeme es perfecto, nos vemos después Kay-

nos vemos Rey- el bicolor apaga su celular y continúa su recorrido.

Al día siguiente en un parque de diversiones, eran aproximadamente las tres de la tarde y el estomago de un chico comenzaba a gruñir y su cita un no llegaba, se levanto de la banca en la que se encontraba, y fue a comprar un helado, después comenzó a buscar con la mirada a su cita (la cual no conocía),

Mientras tanto un chico de cabellos bicolores que vestía ropas cómodas, pero dándole e toque elegante que el posee, busco con la mirada al tal Black cat

- rayos, por que no le pedí datos de el-

Pero entonces miro aun chico algo mas joven que el, de cabellos negros y ojos azules, al parecer se encontraba buscando a alguien con la mirada, entonces pensó que tal ves ese lindo niño era al que buscaba, se acerco lentamente y cuando o tubo lo suficientemente cerca le puso una mano en el hombre asiendo girar al pequeño, el moreno se encontró con unos hermosos rojizos que lo miraban

Black cat...- el moreno se sorprendió por quien le cuestionaba

Si... eres tu- el moreno se emociono mucho que salto y abrazo al mas alto, asiendo sonrojar al bicolor, el cual le correspondió el abrazo – me había preocupado, pensé que me habías dejado plantado- le reprocho el moreno, el cual le miraba con puchero en su rostro, esto en verdad le maravillo al bicolor, el cual acerco una mano y le acaricio el rostro asiendo que este se sonrojara, el moreno pone su mano sobre la otra y se le acerca lentamente a su boca, cierra lentamente sus ojos asiendo que el ruso se ruborice y también le copie el acto, sus labios se unen haciendo sentir algo dentro sus corazones, el morenos se separa de los labios del bicolor y le mira a los ojos

Siempre soñé con probar tus labios- el ruso no entendió por que le dijo eso, si apenas le conocía, pero cuando iba a decir algo un extraño ruido se escucho, era el estomago del moreno que se moría de hambre, el ruso se comenzó a reír

No es gracioso me estoy muriendo de hambre y mi helado ya no sirve- el moreno le señalo el helado que estaba en el piso

Que te parece si te llevo a comer- el bicolor le guiño el ojo, a lo cual el moreno entendió que tal vez esa era su sorpresa

¿Encerio y adonde vamos a ir?- el ruso le tomo de la mano y se lo llevo de ese lugar

ya veras- el moreno se pego mas a el bicolor causando que el rubor que ya tenia en sus mejillas aumentara, pero ese calor que sentía le agradaba, llegaron al estacionamiento del parque, se dirigió asi su automóvil, el moreno se sorprendió de tan hermoso y caro automóvil que tenia el bicolor

sube- le invita el bicolor mientras le abría la puerta del copiloto, el moreno se subió al automóvil y el bicolor subió a su asiento, metió la llave y encendió el motor, el moreno se acerca mas al bicolor apoyándose en un costado de el,

Después de varios minutos el bicolor estaciona el automóvil en el estacionamiento de un lujoso hotel, esto le pareció extraño al moreno

mira yo vivo en el penthouse (creo que se escribe asi)y este hotel me pertenece- el moreno se sorprendió mucho por lo que le dijo, ya que el pensaba que el vivía en un lugar, nose, mas pequeño, pero bueno era un chico de cual le interesaba andar desde que se conocieron en Internet hacia mas de un año, el bicolor le tomo de la mano llevándolo asta el ascensor, adentro el moreno le abrazo fuertemente, besándolo repetitibante a lo cual el bicolor se comenzó a emocionar, metió su lengua dentro de la boca del moreno asiéndolo sentir tan bien que le copio al mas alto, asiendo lo miso, Kay puso sus manos en la espalda del moreno y le comenzó a acariciar, el bicolor dejo la boca para comenzar a besar el cuello, le hizo sacar unos pequeño gemidos, cuando le iba a quitar la misa, sonó un piiiiiiiick que les indicaba que habían llegando, el ruso se separo un poco para que el moreno pasara, al ver el lujoso pasillo de ese lugar se emociono mucho

wuaaaau, esto es tan hermoso- el moreno camino por el pasillo asta llegar a la que paresia la puerta de la habitación de su ángel, el bicolor le alcanzo y le abrió la puerta, sorprendiendo al moreno, el lugar era tan hermoso, tan fino, tan exquisito que el moreno se embobo por varios segundos, asta que vio un banquete de mas de exquisito, asiéndolo casi desmayarse

come esto es mas para ti- el moreno se acerco a la comida y la comenzó a devorar, el ruso comía con mas calma y entre bocados miraba al hermoso niño que tenia enfrente, al pasada media hora, el moreno termino con la mayoría de la comida y el ruso solo lo miraba detalladamente, el moreno al notar que lo miraba, le sonrió y se le acerco, abrió sus piernas para ponerse encima del bicolor, el moreno le beso los labios a lo cual el ruso le respondió, el moreno se separa y lo miraba

creo que debemos irnos no lo crees- el ruso no entendió porque le dijo eso, de seguro se apeno, pensó el bicolor, pero no lo dejaría ir tan pronto, asi que tuvo una idea

antes que te parece si tomamos un trago antes- el moreno le miro con curiosidad

¿un trago?- el bicolor se levanto y se dirigió a la cocina de donde trajo una botella de vodka y dos copas, sirvió en las dos capas y le dio una al moreno

debelo es riquísimo y muy fino- el bicolor se lo tomaba, el moreno aun con duda ve como lo bebe

mmm exquisito- dijo el bicolor, y el moreno se quedo un con duda asi que de un empeñe se lo trago todo, el bicolor al ver que es lo que hizo se sobre salta y revisa que este bien, el moreno tose un poco, este se marea a sobre manera y mira algo borroso el lugar

esta...muy... bueno...jeje...quello mas...- el moreno le arrebato la botella y se la comenzó a tomar asta dejarla vacía, el bicolor estaba en verdad preocupado por el comportamiento del moreno, el moreno se reía exageradamente

jajajajajajajaja...jajaja...jajá jajá, angelito mío quello un beso- el moreno se le abalanzo al bicolor y le comenzó a besar apasionadamente, el moreno se quito la camisa y dejo ver su hermoso cuerpo, el bicolor se extasiaba con la mirada, pero es que el comportamiento del moreno era demasiado excitante, sin darse cuenta el moreno metió la mano dentro de sus pantalones, tomo el pene del bicolor entre sus manos y lo comenzó a masturbar, a lo cual el bicolor nose hizo esperar

mmm, mmmmhaaa- el bicolor en verdad le gustaba sentir eso, pero no se quería aprovechar del estado del moreno, asi que le levanto con brusquedad, asiendo que el moreno se sorprendiera

que no querías que hiciera esto- el bicolor le abrazo y le llevo cargado ata la habitación donde lo coloco en la cama, se arrodillo frente a el y le beso las manos

quiero que sepas algo, me encantas y si quieres que tengamos relaciones, por lo dime cual es tu nombre, por que estoy seguro que no es Black cat- el moreno le sonrió y le respondió

me llamo Takao y el tuyo mi ángel-

El ruso le besos nuevamente las manos y le miro a los ojos

me llamo Kay- se levanto un poco para besarle nuevamente los labios, el moreno le jalo para que este estuviera encima, los besos se hicieron mas apasionados y el deseo se hizo mas fuerte sobre sus genitales, Sus miembros se tocaron, frotándose uno al otro, dejando que suaves gemidos escaparan de sus gargantas. Tímidamente, su mano se movió por su espalda hacia sus nalgas, presionándolas contra él, provocándole de forma que sus penes se masturbaban uno al otro.

El moreno le volteo al bicolor para quedar encima de este, le bajo de un jalón los pantalones, le sonrió antes de de bajar su cabeza y meter el pene de Kay en su boca

argggggggggahmmmmmmmm, hahahaha- el bicolor se sentí muy bien dentro de esa boca, comenzó a moverse como si quisiera penetrarle su garganta, el moreno sujeto las caderas del bicolor para que las embestidas no le lastimaran, el bicolor se sintió venir dentro de la boca del pequeño

hahahahaaaaaaaaaa, mmm- el bicolor eyaculo, el moreno comenzó a chupar el semen y se le acerco al bicolor para que probara lo que había dejado salir con pasión, el bicolor le tomo entre ambas manos y le beso chupando el liquido que le quedaba, el moreno se separo del ruso y tomo una de las manos del bicolor, y la dirige asta su entrada, Kai entendió lo que le trataba de decir, de un empeñe metió su dedo dentro del ano de moreno,

arggg, mmmmmmm- el bicolor lo comenzó a mover de adentro asi afuera y al revés, el moreno se arqueo hacia delante, lo que le facilito a bicolor que le diera mordidas en el cuello

asi...mmmm...otro... mas... mas... Kay- el bicolor saco el dedo y en cambio metió dos y repitió la operación- asi si...siiiiiiii, sigue mas – el moreno se desespero de no sentir al bicolor dentro, saco los dos dedos y en cambio metió el pene erecto de Kay, de un sentón lo mete completamente,

arggggggggggg, haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa- el moreno sintió como el pene le palpitaba dentro de el, el bicolor se sentía morir de placer, pero mas cuando el moreno comenzó a moverse primero lentamente, para dar paso a los movimientos rápidos

hahahahahahaaaa, sigue mas... mas Takao sigue aprieta asi- el moreno en verdad era exquisito, era lo mejor que le había paso, las embestidas duraron mas de cinco minutos para después explotar, el bicolor dentro del moreno y Takao en el vientre Kay, el cuerpo cansado de Takao callo sobre el cuerpo sudoroso del bicolor, Kay levanto una mano para acariciar el cuerpo desnudo de su amante, le encanto ese cuerpo y al parecer se había enamora de tan lindo niño, tomo las cobijas y cubrió a los dos, el moreno se había dormido, pero el bicolor aun no seguía pensando en lo que había pasado, este niño le había fascinado y le había hecho sentir tan especial, que deseo tenerlo para el solo, miro al moreno que estaba en su pecho y en cu mirada estaba una hermosa sonrisa y un sonrojado rostro, le volvió acariciar, para después quedarse dormido

Al día siguiente se levanto pesadamente, se baño y se vistió rápidamente, ya que tenia que ir a su trabajo, saco de su billetera varios dólares y los coloco sobre el buró, escribió una nota y escribió en ella, lo dejo sobre el dinero y salio de su habitación, en el ascensor sintió como su celular sonaba, lo saco y hablo

bueno-

oye amigo perdóname, lo que paso es que el gatito se enfermo y no pudo ir-

jaajajajaa, que bromista eres, el gatito estuvo genial y me lo quiero quedar- el bicolor se rió mientras le respondía, pero mas fue su sorpresa cuando el interlocutor le hablo

de que hablas, el gatito no pudo ni llegar esta mañana y me llamo para que te dijera que no iba a poder ir, te llame pero tenias el celular apago- el bicolor se sorprendió ante eso

pero es que el gatito esta en mi habitación, tiene cabello negro y ojos azules-

pero si el gatito, tiene cabello rubio y ojos azules- el bicolor se sorprendió y se percato de que si el chavito del que se había enamorado se despertaba y encontraba la nota y el dinero se enojaría y se iría de su lado, apago el celular sin despedirse, paro el elevador y lo volvió a dirigir hacia su penthouse

Mientras tanto, en la habitación un moreno despertaba.

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

Soy mala verdad, quien sabe pero lo que ago como les encanta, espero que me manden r/r, si no me enojo, es broma, pero bueno, ¿Qué pasara Kay detendrá que Takao lea la nota?, ¿Qué paso con Withe ángel?, huy y si pongo mas dudas me matan verdad, espero pronto escribirles otros capis de todas mis series, les veré pronto, mil besos a todas las fieles lectoras

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

dewa mata

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»


	2. k are

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

KISS ME FOREVER

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

Segundo capitulo: k are

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

"_no se si pedirte perdón o pedirte tu corazón"_

_-ahza777-_

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

Aquí les dejo un nuevo capitulo, gracias por los r/r y pronto les daré mas detalles sobre las vidas de todos, nos veremos en otra ocasión, mil besos y disfrútenla.

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

"_me encanto la dulce noche que hemos pasado, te deseo mas que nunca, por eso te voy a comprar, para que solo seas solo mío"_

_-atte.: tu koi-_

Era la nota que se encontraba sobre el buró.

Kay en verdad estaba en dificultades, como era posible que el niño de cabellos negros, tiernos ojos azules y una piel dulce sabor naranja, tuviera el mismo nick que el chavo con el que solo se iba acostar, un piiiiick le saco de sus pensamientos, salio rápidamente del elevador y corrió por el pasillo, busco con desesperación las llaves, tenia las manos temblorosas con dificultad la abrió y corrió asta llegar a la puerta de su habitación, rápidamente abrió la puerta y cual fue su sorpresa el ver la cama vacía

pero que demonios- se acerco a la cama y vio que estaba tendida, volteo la mirada hacia el buró y miro que la nota no estaba, busco por todos lados y no la encontraba, asta que por fin la encontró estaba en el tocador, volteada boca abajo

diablo, diablos, soy un maldito puto- se mentaba el bicolor, iba a comenzar a llorar, pero escucho el sonido del agua caer

esta en la ducha, corrió y entro rápidamente, su mirada busco al pequeño, pero con el vapor era muy difícil encontrarlo, repentinamente sintió unas manos que le rodearon desde atrás, las manos le acariciaban el pecho, entonces escucho una dulce vos

ya llegaste tan pronto, mmm gracias por la nota, y pues no debes comprarme ya que soy solo tuyo- el ruso entendió por fin que el moreno había confundido el contenido y eso en verdad era bueno para el, se volteo para asi encontrarse con un dulce niño desnudo a su merced, le tomo del rostro y beso, el moreno rodeo con sus manos el cuello del mas alto, asiendo el beso mas profundo, el moreno se separo del mas alto para mirarlo algo divertido

creo que deberíamos salir del baño no crees, tu traje se esta mojando- le tomo de la mano y lo saco del baño, ya afuera el moreno se seco el cabello y el cuerpo con una toalla

diablos, creo que me voy a tener que poner la misma ropa- el ruso se le acerco y le sonrió

creo que esas palabras no deberían salir de tus hermosos labios, mira toma algo de mi ropa- el moreno se ruborizo mientras le sonreía y brincaba asta el enorme closet, busco entre la ropa pero no se decidía, Kay se le acerco y busco con la mirada algo que se le viera bien, y lo encontró

mira ponte esto se te vera muy bien, además ya tengo tiempo sin usarlas, y por lo tanto están bien cuidadas- se las entrego y el moreno se las puso, cuando termino de cambiarse, el ruso se enamoro mas ante lo precioso que se veía, el exquisito niño, Takao llevaba una camisa un poco holgada, pero ajustada a su cuerpo, unos pescadores negros y unos tenis muy cómodos, el pelo lo llevaba un poco alborotado pero se veía bien en el.

Creo que yo me voy a ir a la escuela y tu adonde vas a ir hoy-

Como que vas a ir a la escuela, si ni traes mochila, mejor ven conmigo a la oficina, solo vamos algunas horas, después iremos a donde quieras- el moreno se sorprendió ante lo que le proponía, se ruborizo levemente, bajo su mirada, el bicolor se preocupo, pero antes de hacer algo el hermoso rostro le sonrió y le beso ligeramente los labios

Bueno, pero después llamare a mi casa, si no me van a regañar mis papas y no vas a querer que tus suegros, se comiencen a llevar mal contigo- el bicolor le beso la frente

Bueno, creo que deberíamos ir a desayunar- el moreno le abrazo y salio con el

Por cierto, ¿para que es el dinero que esta sobre el buró?- el bicolor pensó rápido y de igual maneta le contesto

A es para ti, para que compraras... algo que te guste-

Pero si yo no quiero nada, te tengo a ti- el moreno le abrazo mas fuerte, y el ruso se sintió aliviado, el desayuno fue rápido, ya que el moreno comía a gran velocidad y el bicolor comía poco

Bajaron por el ascensor asta el estacionamiento, subieron al automóvil y partieron hacia el lugar donde trabajaba el ruso, en todo el camino Takao no dejo de darle besos al bicolor, el cual estaba encantado, con las muestras de cariño, se había enamorado a primera vista, mas con besarle, y ver su hermosa sonrisa

Después de casi seis horas de estar a un lado de su koi, y verlo trabajar, en ese lapso había platicado con las chicas que se le acercaba y había provocado que Kai se levantara y les dijera que el era su pareja y que no se les ocurriera conquistarlo, la mayoría de las chicas se había alejado de su jefe y otras aun no se rendían, después de tremendos relajos, Kay por fin había terminado su jornada asi que se podía ir

mi amor vamos, ya termine- el moreno de un salto se subió sobre Kai, a lo cual el bicolor sostuvo, además era muy ligero, Kay camino por todo el pasillo con Takao sobre el, todos miraban como su jefe llevaba a un dulce niño enganchado, llegando al ascensor Kai apoyo a Takao contra la puerta de aluminio y le comenzó a besar muy deliciosamente, al moreno le encantaban eso beso, y mas le encantaba Kay, se separo de sus labios para mirarlo

siempre pensé que me había enamorado de ti, eres el mejor- Kai le abrazo y una duda llego a su cabeza, acaso solo lo amaba por que seguía pensando que era otra persona

diablos- se maldecía el pobre Kai, que hacer, para decirle la confusión, y que se había enamorado de el, además de que le había confundido con un...con un prostituto, no tenia que ocultarlo de la verdad asta que se comprometiera y dejara su mundo para unirse a la de el, Takao en verdad era un dulce niño, que enamoraba a cualquier persona, repentinamente fue sacado de sus pensamiento, era su dulce niño

mi koi podrías prestarme el teléfono para llamar a casa- el bicolor le sonrió y se lo dio

a ti no te negare nunca- el moreno le beso los labios, marco el numero y espero que levantaran el teléfono

¿bueno, mama?-

hola Takao ¿Dónde estas?, que no vas a venir a casa acabamos de llegar, y te extrañamos-

mmm, que no iban a llegar mas tarde, bueno esta bien iré, con mi koi, mama tengo pareja- le dijo emocionado el moreno a su mama

Encerio mi amor, quiero conocer a mi yerno, tráelo enseguida para que coman- el moreno se despidió de sus mama y colgó el teléfono

asi que tu mama sabe que te gustan los hombres-

pues si, ya te había contado, ¿Qué no lo recuerdas?-

no, perdóname pero dímelo otra ves, ¿como lo descubrió?-

pues el día en que me vio fue cuando un amigo me acompaño asta mi casa y lo invite a mi cuarto, para que mirara los regalos de mis papas me habían traído, cuando llegamos comenzamos a platicar y de repente el me abrazo y me beso, al principio me sorprendió que a el le gustaran los hombres, pero después me relaje y deje que me besara, se subió sobre mi y el beso fue mas profundo, pero de repente mi mama abrió la puerta y nos encontró en un acto bochornoso, mi mama salio del cuarto y yo la seguí, la encontré en su habitación donde me esperaba, le conté lo que había pasado y lo que sentía, ella no dijo nada mientras hablaba, después me abraso y dijo que me amaba mas que cualquier tipo de preferencia que tuviera y pues siempre me apoyado- el moreno se recargo de nuevo con su novio y lo abrazo nuevamente

quiero que siempre estemos juntos-

y yo espero lo mismo-por varios minutos estuvieron asi, asta que llegaron a la casa del moreno, la cual era enorme y hermosa, se bajaron del automóvil, Takao le tomo de la mano y entro con el a su casa, abrió la puerta y sin esperar mucho la madre del pequeño llego como rayo y abrazo a su queridísimo y amadísimo hijo, después se fijo en el chico mas alto

hola, buenas tardes señora me llamo Kai- le dijo amablemente Kai, la señora se inclino de igual manera que el bicolor

mucho gusto, joven...- le miro detalladamente la mujer, después miro a su hijo y vio una hermosa sonrisa, volvió a mirar al bicolor y le dijo por fin

me llamo Sayuki, pero me puedes decir suegra o mama- este comentario ruborizo mucho al bicolor el cual le sonrió como respuesta, al parecer le había caído muy bien a su suegra

hay mijo, este chico en verdad es guapo, y tu no me vallas a lastimar a mi Takaito o te ira muy mal, no sabes lo que es capas una madre- la señora era muy graciosa algo parecida a su hijo

bueno, vamos a comer tu papa esta en la sala- Takao salio corriendo para escucharse después un trancazo, Kai corrió rápido para ver que había pasado y la escena le pareció muy tierna, era Takao sobre su padre, paresia un gatito, ya que estaba cobre el y le lamía la mejilla, el padre dejo de reír, para fijarse en el extraño, se levanto del piso y se encamino asta donde estaba el extraño

mucho gusto...-

Kai...me llamo Kai mucho gusto señor- el señor se mostró satisfecho ante el prospecto de novio que tenia su hijo

Espero que no te aproveches de mi gatito, y que lo ames como a nadie-

Creame lo amo mas que nada- el bicolor le estrecho su mano y le sonrió, a lo cual el señor supo que ese sujeto jamás lastimaría a alguien tan dulce como su hijo

La algo muy agradable para la vida tan solitaria que tenia, le encantaba ver como su koi, era muy apreciado por su familia y que el era recibido en su vida, después de una hora los dos chicos subieron a la habitación de Takao, al abrir la puerta Takao metió de un jalón a Kai , ya adentro le beso apasionadamente, después le comenzó a besar el cuello, Kay se sentí tan bien con un chico tan tierno y tan apasionado a la ves, en verdad era perfecto, Takao se separo de el y le guió asta la computadora que estaba en el escritorio

mira te voy a enseñar todos los correo que me mandaste- Kai se paralizo por lo que aria, Takao ya había abierto su correo

mira tengo otro correo tuyo, ¿pero a que hora lo escribiste?- el ruso solo sonrió ay que no sabia que tenia esa carta, mientras veía que lo abría, antes de que se viera el e-mail, un rayito de esperanza llego con el grito de su mama

¡¡¡TAKAO, HIJO VEN- el moreno se levanto y fue con su mama, mientras Kai miraba el mensaje

_Mi querido Black cat_

_siento no haber ido a la cita, pero es que mi hermano se enfermo y lo tuve que cuidar, y sabes que vivimos el y yo, además me moría de ganas de verte y besarte, pero es que no podía dejarlo solo, te prometo algo muy pero muy especial, perdóname de verdad, te amo y no te quiero perder, se que te perjure que iba a ir, pero tu sabes que la salud de la familia es primero, no lo olvides te amo y que muy pronto te daré la mejor de las sorpresas_

_Te ama White ángel_

Kai se sentía enojado consigo mismo, su dulce nicho amaba solo su nombre, pero no quería perderlo, que aria, que aria, no lo sabia, en eso la puerta se abrió y como pudo borro el mensaje

que decía el correo-

me dio pena y lo borre- el moreno lo miro enojado

como puedes ser tan malo, si tengo mil mensajes tuyo- el bicolor le beso y le sonrió

pero ya me tienes a mi- el moreno le abrazo y se recostó en su abdomen

te amo mucho mi koi, te amo mas ahora que te siento conmigo- el bicolor se alegro ante lo que dijo y le dio un dulce beso, en eso se escucho el sonido de su celular, lo prendió y hablo

bueno, ¿quien es?-

soy yo, Kay, por que no me cuentas que ha pasado, ¿Por qué no quedamos para cenar y me cuentas?-

nose ahorita ando con mi gatito-

quien diablos es ese gato, acaso as cambiado de compañía o que-

no es eso, es mi koi-

ya veo, por que no lo traes contigo, te invito a mi bar, tráelo si, tengo que conocer a quien enamoro al puto de Kai, jaajajajaa- Kai lo pensó por mucho tiempo

Kai...Kai...Kaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiii-

Deja pregunto- tapo la bocina

mi koi dime, quieres ir a un bar a cenar-

claro contigo voy a cualquier lugar- retomo la bocina y hablo

esta bien iremos, te vemos en una hora-

te preparare lo mejor a ti y al gatito-

esta bien, nos veremos- el bicolor colgó el teléfono y beso nuevamente s su amadísimo niño

creo que debemos irnos- el moreno le sonrió y de un brinco se levanto, tomo la mano de su koi y salio hacia donde estaban sus padres

mama, papa iré con Kai a cenar, me puedo quedar en su casa, si, si-

nose es que llegamos y te vas-

porfis mami, si- su madre le sonrió y por fin le respondió a su niño

bueno, pero pórtense bien- le beso la frente a su hijo y su padre le beso la mejilla

nos vemos mañana padres- los dos chico salieron de la calida casa y se subieron en el automóvil.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar, mas específicamente en un bar muy especial llamado CAT ON THE MOON. Se encontraba un chico de cabellos bicolor caminando por el lugar

- que alguien me diga donde esta Black Cat, en eso sale de entre las cortinas un chico rubio, algo ruborizado ya que llevaba orejas de gatos, colita de gato, y garritas, además de una diminuta tanga, el chico de cabellos negros se asombro ante la lindura de tan precioso niño, se le acerco, le levanto el rostro, depositándole un besito, y noto que aun tenia temperatura

creo que deberías irte, aun no estas bien, llamare a tu hermano- el chico le llevo asta una mesa donde le sentó y marco desde su celular, el pequeño rubio se apoyo en el pecho del mas alto, en pocos segundos alguien entro por la puerta, era un chico de cabellos rojizos, algo mas alto que el rubio, se acerco y saludo al chico de cabellos negros

k onda Osuma cuando regresaras a trabajar- el chico pelirrojo le volteo la mirada

no creo volver, ya sabes que me enamorado de un dulce niño y que solo soporto venir por que mi hermano se metió a este lugar- el pelinegro solo se rió, pero después fijo su mirada a un par que entraba uno de ellos era Kay y el otro era un dulce niño de cabellos negros, se sentaron en una mesa y esperaron a que Rey se acercara

Me tengo que ir tengo visitas importantes- señalo a la mesa, al voltear Osuma miro a su compañero de escuela con un chico muy atractivo, igual Máx miro a su amigo

Vámonos Osuma, no quiero que me vea Takao- el chico se llevo a escondías a su hermano, mientras tanto, Rey se arrimaba a la mesa y le besaba la mano

Mucho gusto precioso- el comentario ruborizo al moreno

Si...si bueno el es mi novio asi que no le toques-

Es que es un exquisito gatito, ¿Por qué diablos nunca llegaste antes?- el moreno se abrazo a Kay ya que estaba apenado, Kai solo imploraba que Rey no le sacara el tema del Black cat.

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

Bueno este capitulo estuvo simple, pero es que les doy muchas pistas, APRA que empiecen a descubrir cositas, por cierto Máx es el hermano adoptivo de Osuma, y después verán Flash backs de la vida de los protas y pues ya verán que bronca se le mete a Kay cuando mi Takaito entre a la escuela, pero bueno es que ahorita le pongo las cosas un poquito fáciles para Kay, pero quien sabe que pasara.

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

DEWA MATA

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»


	3. kkpero

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

KISS ME FOREVER

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

Terser capitulo: k...k...pero...

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

"_besando el cielo es como sentir tus tiernos labios"_

_-Ahza777_

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

Bueno para Kokoro a la cual le encanto la historia y la cual se tomo la molestia de remarcármelo mucho, os dedico este capi, y también a todas (en especial) les dedico este capi, les mando mil besos y gracias, ya que como lo digo siempre los r/r me animan a seguir escribiendo, os veré pronto, les dejo con el capitulo, disfrútenlo.

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

mira te traeré algunos de mis mejores vinos- el bicolor se altero al escuchar eso

NO...eso no, el no toma eso...- el chico felino se detuvo en seco

Pero el si quiere, verdad cariñito- el moreno se sonrojo, el bicolor le trataba de persuadir de que no tomara, pero cuando se dio cuenta Reí ya había traído varias botellas de de vodka (ya me dio por esta bebida 3)

Toma amorcito- el chico felino le dio un baso lleno del exquisito vino (pues no se como sabe, pero si les gusta es por algo noD), el ruso se lo iba a quitar, pero igual el moreno se lo tomo de jalón ante la mirada atónita del pelinegro y de su koi- wuaaaauuu...pero si le encanta- el moreno le dedico una sonrisa atontada y le arrebato la botella(mi takaito, Diox es bodacho, jejeje)

Ves por eso no le quería dar- el peligro se sintió arrepentido y mando a que se llevaran las demás botellas

Lo siento yo...- el moreno se levanto de su lugar y se empino hacia delante y le miro de cerca

Quiero...mas...- el pelinegro se sonrojo al notarle tan cerca y venerable- te doy lo que quieras- dijo picadamente el moreno, pero el bicolor se sintió muy celoso asi que jalo al moreno hacia su regazo, Takao ya se sentía vulnerable ante cualquier caricia, asi que le comenzó a besar el cuello a Kai, y este ya se sentía bien con ese gesto, pero sentía algo de bochorno al estar frente al club mas solicitado del país y además de que el niño con el que estaba era según el ya su pareja, le abrazo con fuerza para retener su acción

Mi koi no lo hagas aquí- decía sonrojado

Si que siga eso me encanta- decía Reí picaramente, ya que estaba disfrutado a gran manera el acto del moreno- por que no me dejas cuidarlo- decía Reí pero esto ultimo enojo bastante al bicolor

TAKAO NO ES UNO DE TUS GATOS- al reaccionar de su celo se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, volteo a ver a su moreno y este lo miraba sorprendido

¿Un...un...que? Decía algo absorto el moreno, pero Kai le planto un beso pasional asiendo que el moreno olvidara lo que había escuchado minutos antes, después el moreno le sonrió perezosamente y volvió a besar el cuello

sabes que... creo que ya nos vamos- el ruso se disponía a marcharse pero el chico felino quería hablar mas

espera... necesitamos hablar- le dijo con voz firme el pelinegro, lo cual entendió el ruso

esta bien- se levanto y sentó a Takao- sepárame unos minutos, enseguida regreso- le dio un beso mas, se levanto y antes de que Kai y Reí se fueran a una parte mas privada, el pelinegro dijo un ultimo comentario

si quieres algo pide lo en la barra- el moreno le sonrió antes de que estos ya no fueran visibles, el moreno se sentía muy solito en la mesa, asi que se levanto y se dirigió a la barra, el barman(el cual era un chico sumamente guapo y alto) se le acerco y le miro entretenido

hola, que quieres hermoso- el moreno le sonrió

quisiera vodka- el barman se sorprendió además de que ya estaba muy borracho el niño

claro cariño- el barman le sirvió un vaso y se lo dio

gracias- le dijo el moreno y se empino el vaso (a mi niño no le duran los vasos) y miro entretenido al barman, este le miraba muy interesadamente

¿Cómo te llamas precioso?- dijo el barman cuando se apoyaba en la barra y le miro mas de cerca

me llamo Takao ¿y tu?- el barman le acaricio el rostro

me llamo Tala, eres muy atractivo- el moreno le dedico una mirada segura

gracias Tala, por cierto dame mas vodka- el barman le sirvió mas vino y dejo la botella a un lado

¿vienes solo?- el moreno negó con la cabeza- ¿vienes a buscar a alguien en especial?- el moreno sintió que ese lugar no era un bar común

pues no, ¿Por qué lo dices?- el barman le miro mas de cerca y le dijo al oído

si quieres podría ir yo contigo- el moreno se ruborizo asta las orejas y después le dijo al oído

no creo, pero me hubiera sabido de ti antes de tener pareja- el barman se separo del moreno y le miro

no importa, cuando quieras, yo no salgo con nadie y no tengo ningún compromiso, mira te daré mi numero de teléfono, de cel y mi dirección- el moreno solo le miraba entretenido- ¿me das tu numero?- le dijo Tala cuando le entrego la tarjeta, Takao escribió en un papel y le entrego su numero de teléfono y su dirección- pronto sabrás de mi, ¿me permites darte un beso?- el moreno se sonrojo, pero no contesto a la petición, eso Tala lo tomo como un Si, se acercaba lentamente y cuando estuvo a escasos milímetros de los labios del moreno, unos brazos fuertes le alejaron de este

NO SE TE OCURRA VOLVER A INTENTAR BESAR A MI KOI- decía enojado Kai al ver como el barman intentaba besar a su Takao, el bicolor pensó rápidamente que se estaba aprovechando del estado de Takao, miro a lo ojos a Takao y sus sospechas eran obvias el pequeño moreno estaba totalmente borracho

Por Dios estas mas borracho, nos vamos Takao- el moreno solo se apoyo en el pecho de su novio y se dejo cargar, paso de lado la barra y salio con su novio en brazos, le subió y partió con rumbo al hotel

Ya en el hotel, el ruso sentó a su koi en el sillón

por Dios debes dejar de tomar, yo soy el culpable de que te emborraches, ahora yo te quitare ese gusto- el moreno se sintió como un niño regañado por sus padres, asi que comenzó a llora

wuuaaaaaaa...ya no me quieres- el ruso se acerco al moreno y se arrodillo para quedar a la altura del moreno

no llores, pero es que ese entupido barman te estaba acosando y eres mío, te amo, te amo...- antes de terminar el moreno le tenia rodeado con sus brazos, y le besaba apasionadamente, el ruso le correspondió el abrazo y se hizo mas apegada, asiendo que el ruso se recostara sobre el moreno, pero ese lugar era muy incomodo para lo que harían

vamos a tu cuarto- decía mientras acariciaba la entre pierna del ruso, pero no le paresia al ruso aprovecharse de su situación, y cuando el moreno se disponía a llevarse al ruso a la recamara, este le retuvo

no...no quiero que hagamos el amor- el moreno volvía a llorar

lo sabia ya no me quieres....wuaaaaa- el ruso le atrajo sagazmente y le beso los labios

no me quiero aprovechar de tu estado- el moreno le sonrió

sabes muy bien que a mi me gusta sentirte dentro de mi, asi...mmmm...aaaaahhhhhhhhhh- decía el moreno mientras se restregaba contra el cuerpo del ruso he incitaba la erección del ruso

que malo eres, solo me usas- ahora era el ruso que le hacia pucheros al moreno

no te uso, o que acaso no lo disfrutas- decía el moreno restregándose amas contra el cuerpo del ruso

bueno vamos o me muero si no te siento mas cerca- el ruso le llevo rápido al moreno asta la habitación y le introdujo ya casi sin ropa( en el camino le iba despojando de las ropas), el moreno sentía que se quemaba si no sentía de una buena ves el pene de Kai dentro de el

metemelo de una vez...por favor...- le suplico Takao al ruso pero este quería mas, sin que se diera cuenta el moreno aventó a Kay sobre la cama y le saco el pene de los bóxer, se coloco sobre el y se lo metió de empeine

argggmmmm...dame mas...mas...- el ruso sintió un gran placer al sentir la estreches del moreno, pero temió su salud

no te vas a lastimas- el moreno no le escucho y comenzó a moverse- arrg...mmmm...haha- el ruso le encantaba la sensación asi que en un sagas movimiento le voltea y le se coloca sobre el, moviéndose rápidamente , con arremetidas placenteras, ya que eran fuertes y delicadas con su estreches

mas...dame mas...si asi...mas duro...hahahahaaaaaaaaa- el moreno sintió como el ruso lamía sus muslos y le miraba desgarradoramente apasionado- te amo – dijo antes de sentir el caliente liquido de Kai dentro de el, el moreno sintió una gran satisfacción, pero como anteriormente quería mas, antes de que Kai cayera sobre el, el moreno se subió nuevamente y comenzaba a moverse sobre el- quiero mas dame mas- le decía al oído el moreno

eres insaciable mi koi, eres mejor que cualquier amante- el moreno se sentía tan feliz y con ganas de mas cada vez que escuchaba esas palabras dulces de su Koi

y tu eres el mejor, en todo- el moreno le beso pasionalmente como si fuese uno de los besos donde le demostraba todo lo que sentía, todo lo deseaba en ese momento, la noche fue fantástica para ambos chicos, ya que Takao intentaba nuevas formas de hacer el amor y eso a Kai le encantaba, mas de diez posiciones, mas de diez formas de demostrarle que lo amaba y deseaba, cuando alfil Takao se sintió completo fue cuando Kay le penetro por ultima vez esa noche, Kai estaba sobre el y le metía el pene por detrás y le masturbaba con la mano libre, al sentir caer el liquido por las piernas, los dos chicos cayeron por fin exhaustos a la cama, Kay le miro emocionado y feliz

te amo mi Takaito, no quiero que me dejes, no te quiero perder- decía el ruso con lagrimas en los ojos

jamás te dejare, jamás- le beso en los labios y después se quedo dormido en los brazos de Kai, este le copio y se durmió junto a el

te amo- le dijo entre sueños al moreno que a su lado dormía

A la mañana siguiente, Kay se levanto temprano y se levanto a bañar, dejo a su niño dormir un poco mas antes de revisar en su computadora portátil los nuevos trabajos, en eso Takao despertaba y le miro como un dulce gatito

¿Qué haces Kai?- el ruso le sonrió

estoy revisando mi trabajo- el moreno le mando un beso y se levanto, se acerco y le dio un beso de buenos días

revisa el mío, mi amor- el moreno le dijo su clave antes de entrar al baño- enseguida regreso amo- se metió al baño y cuando la llave del agua se escucho caer, la bandeja del correo de Takao se abrió mostrando varios correos, la mayoría del verdadero Whith ángel, se estremecía cada vez que leía ese nombre o lo escuchaba y mas al saber, que si su niño en alguna ocasión volvía a leer uno de esos mensajes se enteraría de la verdad.

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

espero que les aya gustado el capi, y para todos aquellos que me quieren matar por que no digo de una vez lo que pasa, no se preocupen ya que con Tala adentro las cosas se complicaran, ya que Tala se enamoro de Takao, eso nos lleva a ¿Qué seria capaz de hacer Tala por conquistar el corazón de Takao?, y ¿Qué pasara con la sorpresa de White Ángel?, espero haberles quemamos el coco por las ganas de el siguiente capi, os dejo por hoy y como digo entre mas rew manden mas rápido os contesto el próximo capi, mil besos y asta el próximo.

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

DEWA MATA

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»


	4. mentiras verdaderas

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

KISS ME FOREVER

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

Cuarto capitulo: k...k...pero...

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

"_Mira que la mentira es un paso a la verdad"_

_-Ahza777-_

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

espero disfruten el cpaitulo, es el penuntimo asi que disfrutenlo que hoy es el ultmino dia, lo que pasa es que la siguiente semana comienzan los examenes y pues estare algo atareada, pero eso si os prometo tratar de actualiar lo mas pronto posible

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

Abrió sin pensarlo el mensaje, leyó lo más rápido posible

"mi querido gatito"

Ayer te vi. con otro chico, ya he planeado una cita inolvidable, como siempre la soñaste, no dejo de pensar en ti, en tus hermosos cabellos que caen como cascadas por tu espalda, tu cintura tan envidiable y tu cuerpo en general tan delicioso y perfecto, tus labios que me incitan a besarlos cuando menos te lo esperes, sufrí ayer cuado no asististe al colegio me sentí mal por no verte en el día, pero espero verte hoy, y los días que siguen, y por favor escríbeme, no he sabido nada de ti, escríbeme mi amor.

_ATTE: White ángel_

El ruso sentía algo en el pecho muy fuerte, el moreno era asediado por el maldito en su escuela y si en alguna ocasión, al maldito se le ocurre ir decirle que el es White ángel, que pasaría después, pero por lo pronto cuidaría de su niño, de repente se abrió la puerta y el moreno entro por ella, se levanto (sin olvidar apagar la computadora) se le acerco y le atrajo a su cuerpo rápidamente, el moreno se rió delicadamente

jijiji, ¿por que tan amoroso?- el ruso le beso apasionadamente los labios, el moreno le rodeo con sus manos alrededor de su cuello, el ruso se separo del beso y se le acerco al oído

me encantan tus hermosos cabellos que caen como cascadas por tu espalda, tu cintura tan envidiable y tu cuerpo en general tan delicioso y perfecto, tus labios que me incitan a besarlos cuando menos te lo esperes- el moreno se sonrojo al escuchar las palabras

es lo mismo que me decía cuando cateábamos, te amo, pensé que ya habías olvidado esas dulces palabras- el ruso se estaba aprovechando de lo que el verdadero ángel blanco le había escrito, pero le daba igual, el amaba a ese niño y lo conquistaría de una u otra forma

te amo, mi gatito- y los besos comenzaron nuevamente hacer mas fogosos y apasionados besos, pero el morenos se separa de su alcance

si no, nos damos prisa mi mama se va a molestar contigo, ¿y no quieres que tu suegra ya no te quiera verdad?- el ruso le dedico una dulce sonrisa a tan encantador niño que tenia enfrente y le beso la nariz

esta bien vamos pues, viste te y te espero en la sala- salio de la habitación, pero antes se llevo la computadora portátil, se sentó en el cómodo sillón y la volvió abrir, noto que el MSN estaba parpadeando y decía White ángel, se puso colorado y lo abrió, decía

White ángel dice: mi amor, asta que te encontré, te he estado buscando como loco, en tu casa no estas y me preocupe, dime donde estas- el ruso sintió mas enojo que nunca e hizo algo que tal vez le traería problemas

Black cat dice: el chico con que viste a mi gatito es su pareja, el es mi novio ya, y no quiero que lo busque mas

White ángel dice: pero si el es mi novio, no puedes hacer eso, además yo lo conozco y el no tiene novio, no me vengas con tonterías

Black cat dice: pues, que te diré, el ahora es mío, totalmente mío, y gracias a ti lo conocí, así que deja de buscarlo, por que yo me encargare de que nunca lo vuelvas a ver

White ángel dice: pues fíjate que se lo que a pasado

Black cat dice: si como no, y que ha a pasado

White ángel dice: pues dices que gracias a mi lo conociste, pues eso quiere decir que apenas son pareja y que el me amaba a mi, eso da a entender que te ases pasar por mi- el ruso sintió un fuerte escalofrió, el chico blanco es muy inteligente, no estaba tratando con un incompetente cualquiera, era mas que eso

Black cat dice: no importa solo te advierto que nunca lo veras, me encargare de que viva conmigo y que deje esa escuelucha y el será por siempre mío

White ángel dice: solo te diré algo por ultimo, se que el me ama a mi, si te dice te amo, entiende que se refiere a mi, así que vas a tratar de vivir una mentira....- el ruso apago con brusquedad la computadora, y de sus ojos lagrimas cayeron, el bastando tenia razón en cierta manera, lo que el moreno siente mas que nada es para el verdadero ángel blanco, apoyo sus manos contra su rostro y dejo fluir su preocupación, pero no noto cuando el moreno había entrado a la sala y lo miraba con preocupación

¿Qué sucede Kai'- dijo con preocupación mientras se le acercaba y se arrodillaba frente a el, el ruso le miro con ojos húmedos

tengo miedo-

¿miedo a que?-

a perderte, a que lo que sientas no sea para mi por siempre- el moreno le miro enternecido

pero no debes tener miedo, lo que siento hoy debe de importarte, no pienses en el mañana, ya que el corazón es el que manda- el ruso le abrazo y beso con devoción sus labios

dime que ahora, en este momento me amas, no el chico del que ayer te enamoraste, si no el que hoy tienes aquí- el moreno se sonrojo

te amo, por que te tengo aquí, porque mi corazón jamás me permitiría esta con alguien del cual no sienta nada, te amo hoy- el ruso le abrazo con mas fuerza y amor que nunca

eso es lo que quería escuchar- después de varios minutos en esa posición los dos chicos se encaminaron a la casa del moreno, cuando llegaron la madre les abrazo con ternura

mi niño, tienes visitas, llegaron tus amiguitos del colegio- el moreno se alegro mucho y entro rápido, el ruso se quedo estático, la madre le invito a pasaran junto a ella, el moreno se encontraba asiendo un fuerte escándalo de emoción, el ruso entro lentamente a la sala y vio a su niño abrazando con fuerza a un rubio encantador de ojos azules

mi amor, mira te presento a Max es mi mejor amigo, estuvo malito ase días y ya se ve mejorcito- el rubio le dedico una linda sonrisa, pero había un chico a su lado que no lo veía de la mejor manera – y el es Ozuma es hermano de Max- el pelirrojo se levanto del sillón y apretó la mano de Kai, le miro con ojos reprochadores, el moreno les miro sorprendido, el pelirrojo se le acerco asta una corta distancia

hola falso ángel- le susurro al oído, y el ruso se puso estático ante las palabras

hola entupido perdedor- le dijo fríamente el ruso, lo cual al pelirrojo no le pareció y si no fuera por que Takao estaba presente lo habria golpeado

chicos, chicos, por que no desayunamos, ya es tarde- el moreno separo a su novio del pelirrojo

perdonalo Ozuma, es que esta un poco impasiguable y pues tu entiendes- el pelirrojo beso la mejilla de Takao, fente a Kai

no te disculpes, Takao- y se acerco asta el rubio, el ruso no acababa de salir del asombro y enojo, pero no se iba a quedar las cosas asi, tomo al moreno de la cintura y le beso apasionadamente frente a todos los presentes en la sala

ahora si vamos a desayunar, dijo sin remordimientos , la tarde paso muy amena, ya que el pelirrojo se alejo un poco del moreno y la familia aceptaba al ruso como un miembro mas de la familia, al llegar las seis de la tarde el ruso decidio que era hora de marcharse

Takao vamos a casa- el moreno se sonrojo ante las palabras de Kai

Pero es tu casa Kai, yo solo soy tun novio- el pelirrojo lo miro con cara triunfante, pero el ruso estaba preparado para eso

Es algo que te hiba a preguntar tanto a ti como a tus padres- los tres miraron con asombro al ruso

Que cosa?- el moreno le miro sonrojado

Quieres vivir conmigo?- el moreno se sorprendio vasatante- la escuela te quedaria bastante serca, vendriamos a visitar a tus padre y ariamos lo que quisieras- el moreno miro a sus padres y estos asintieron

Esta bien, quiero vivir contigo Kai- pero el pelirrojo se levanto bruscamente de su lugar y se paro frente a los dos chicos

No lo soporto mas- todos le miraron

¿Qué susede Ozuma?- el pelirrojo miro al ruso con enojo

el no es White angel, soy yo- el moreno se sorprendid ante las palabras y Kai quedo estatico ante la confecion, ahora que pasaria, solo el tiempo que el moreno quedo estatico duro una esternidad, una mentira a su mente llegaba, pero no sabia que hacer ahora.

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

espero les aya gustado, mil besos a todas las que aman esta historia manden rew si les gusto

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

DEWA MATA

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»


	5. y ahora que

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

KISS ME FOREVER

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

Quinto capitulo: y ahora que

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

"_sueños que frustran el alma, son aquellos que derrumban el amor"_

_-ahza777-_

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

espero que les guste este finc que la verdad me salio de la manga, siento no haber escrito antes, pero es que un mes duro el sufrimiento de tener que soportar los trabajos finales y exámenes, y claro aun no terminan, pero eso si la próxima semana ya terminaran y podré ser toda suya, bueno casi, solo si mi pareja así lo quiere, gracias a esa personita en especial he escrito algo dulce, en lo que cabe en la palabra, le dedico este fin con todo mi amor, espero que pronto nos veamos, un mega beso y también se lo dedico a mi hija Teresita, a Oro mi prima, Nancy (que no recuerdo que es mía ), a Zei por darme mucho apoyo con un montón de Rew y sobre todo a Cristal mi mas querida sis, espero que disfruten el finc, y que ya vamos 16 en mi pagina, vamos mejorando y pronto lo aremos mejor, con respecto a mis finc, para que me perdonen por haber faltado tanto, les dedicare nuevamente un maratón de mis fincs, así que estén atent a lo que venga, les dejo con el fin.

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

el no es White ángel, soy yo- aquellas palabras retumbaban en la habitación, Takao sintió como la imagen de Kai que tenia dentro de su corazón se caía a pedazos y se rompía como un frágil cristal, miro con desconcierto al ruso, que se encontraba arrodillado frente a el, La mirada del ruso estaba llena de tristeza, se giro y miro los ojos del pelirrojo estaban llenos de desesperación, ahora que aria, estaba muy confundido aquello era tan repentino, tan inesperado que no sabia que hacer, en eso el ruso coloca sus manos sobre las del moreno provocando que este le mire

te amo Takao, creeme te amo- el moreno quería decir algo y a la vez nada

pero lo que sentimos lo has olvidado- le reclamo con amargo el pelirrojo

Takao, tu me lo dijiste me amas a mi y no ese tonto nick- pero Takao no respondía estaba en completo shock, sin previo aviso unas gruesas lagrimas cayeron por sus mejillas, Takao se levanto del sillón y sin decir nada salio corriendo por las escaleras y cerro de un portazo la puerta de su habitación, los padres del moreno estaban igualmente desconcertados y solo se limitaron a ver a sus invitados

Eres un…un…ESTUPIDO….que no comprendes que el me ama…- le bramo el ruso al pelirrojo que le miraba con odio

¿Qué yo soy el ESTUPIDO?...mira que si mi hermano no se hubiera sentido mal de ultimo momento, no lo habrías conocido, y yo y el estaríamos juntos, los entiendes…-pero no pudo terminar el ruso estaba sobre el golpeándole fuertemente la mandíbula

yo lo amo…lo amo…- le gritaba el ruso, el rubio que se encontraba en el sillón alejado de la pelea miraba con preocupación a su hermano y al ruso, el padre de Takao se levanto rápidamente y les separo

tranquilos chicos, tranquilícense….- separo a ambos chicos- creo que esto se a tornado muy difícil, creo que lo me mejor será que dejen que Takao piense bien lo que ha pasado y que es lo que siente…- el hombre les miro con un dejo de enojo y lastima- Ozuma se acerca a su hermano y lo ayudo a salir de la casa Kinomiya, mientras que Kai se separa del hombre y corría escaleras arriba y trataba de abrir la puerta

¡¡¡¡TAKAO, YO TE AMO…SNIIF…TE AMO….ERES TODO PARA MI…SNIIF…POR favor…Takao wuuaaaaaa te amo…aahhhhh…lo prometiste…aahhhhh...lo prometiste…que no me dejarías…aahhhhh…- el rusos se repegaba a la puerta cayendo al piso y arrodillándose frente a la puerta-creeme te amo…por favor…sffff…ahhhhhhhhhhh…- Kai soltó el llanto mientras golpeaba débilmente la puerta, la madre del moreno subió tan rápido la puerta como pudo y miro la triste escena, se acerco asta donde estaba el ruso y lo abrazo maternalmente, lo que sentía el ruso era real, ahora era el momento de Takao de comprenderlo, la madre le acaricio la espalda tratando de reconfortarlo

dale tiempo el se dará cuenta de lo que sientes- le susurro al oído mientras Kai desahogaba su frustración, después de aquella triste escena el ruso se sintió mejor y decidió hacer caso, subió a su automóvil y partió nuevamente a su casa, sin saber que el moreno se había asomado por la ventana y lo miraba marchar, sintió un fuerte dolor en su pecho, le dolía verlo partir, pero no quería decir nada, el ruso sentía reconfortante el aire frió chocar contra sus mejillas calientes, la música reconfortaba su dolido corazón, tenia que dejar que Takao pensara mejor lo que pasaba, tenia que.

Los días pasaron, después las semanas, seguidas de meses el moreno no se había comunicado con Kai, ni con Ozuma estaba demasiado frustrado para poder decir aun lo que sentía, nunca supo como Kai lo miraba cuando iba a la escuela, cuando salía y cuando iba camino a su casa, el ruso no se podía acercar a el, pero por el momento se conformaba con mirarlo, con saber que estaba bien, le mandaba obsequios a diario, pero ninguno le contentaba, la triste mueca de Takao no cambiaba para nada, el dolor seguía vivo en su ser y todo el mundo lo notaba, lo veía en sus ojos dolor eterno dolor, que solo un beso de su amado rompería, el ruso no soportaba mas aquella decisión de tener que vivir de aquella manera, en el trabajo las salidas eran muy constantes e interminables, pero como dueño proporcional de la empresa podía hacer eso y mas, solo le importaba tener nuevamente a su niño, aquella mañana del primero de mes, el ruso fue directo a casa de del moreno, los padres no estaban al parecer nuevamente salieron de viaje, el moreno no tardaría en llegar, estaciono el automóvil a unas cuadras y le espero en el patio trasero de la casa, a los pocos minutos el sonido de la puerta abrirse le indico al ruso que Takao había vuelto, se dirigió a la puerta delantera y toco el timbre

enseguida voy Raúl- dijo amorosamente el moreno, lo cual desconcertó al ruso, y cuando el moreno abrió la puerta se encontró con el ruso celoso

al parecer ya tienes un nuevo novio-

Raúl es mi compañero de clases…pero yo no debo darte explicaciones- dicho esto intento cerrar la puerta pero el ruso la abrió de par en par y se metió, cerrando la puerta tras el- sal de mi casa- le exigió Takao, pero el ruso no parecía escuchar

Takao, dilo de una vez, di que ya no me amas, dilo de una vez- el moreno le miro con ojos fríos y decididos, pero aquellos dulces ojos que lo habían mirado tantas veces vulnerable, tantas veces amando a otro ser, lo miraban nuevamente a el, al dueño de aquella pasión tan desgarradoras

Yo…no te amo…- le dijo con frialdad pero con un dejo de voz lleno de tristeza

Mírame cuando lo digas,- nuevamente le exigió Kai al adolorido Takao

No…te...NO…si te amo…pero tu me mentiste snffff…me mentiste….Kai…- el moreno solto en llanto lo que le aprisionaba el corazon desde lo ocurrido

Perdóname…te lo suplico….AHAHAHHHHHH…eres todo para mi…..aahhhhh- el ruso cayo de rodillas al piso, se sujetaba su rostro con ambas manos trataba de retener la amargura, al notar eso el moreno sintió como su corazón nuevamente se reblandecía, se arrodillo y le abrazo fuertemente

Perdóname…Kai…pero debiste ser honesto…aahhhhh…- el moreno soltó también en llanto al sentir el abrazo complementario, el ruso levanto la mirada y encontró la de Takao, aquel rostro que tanto espero, por fin nuevamente listo para el, solo para el, los labios lentamente se acercaron rozando; incitando la piel sensible de los labios Y sin mas uniéndolos en un insaciable beso, el ruso poso su mano sobre la tersa mejilla del moreno mientras la otra mano trataba de acercarlos mas al moreno, Takao se abalanzo sobre Kai profundizando el dulce beso en que estaban envueltos, pero antes de poder continuar el sonido del timbre de la puerta les interrumpió, el moreno se libero de los brazos del ruso, se levanto y abrió la puerta, pero antes el ruso se había levantado para que no los encontraran en una dudosa situación, al dejar la puerta de par en par, dejo ver a un chico pelirrojo, no era Ozuma, era otro chico y al ver a Takao le beso la mejilla, mientras le saludaba

Hola lindo Takao, espero que ya estés listo?- le dijo calidamente el extraño, el ruso sintió grandes celos ante el intromisor

¿listo para que?- dijo rápidamente el ruso, mientras se acercaba asta la puerta

¿Quién eres tu?- le dijo rápidamente el chico

es lo mismo que te pregunto a ti- le dijo con rudeza Kai

mira el es Raúl, es compañero de clases y tenemos que presentar una tarea de investigaciones, Raúl el es Kai es mi…- el moreno miro con duda a Kai y este se adelanto

soy su novio…- dijo firmemente el ruso

mucho gusto- le dijo alegre el pelirrojo- por un momento pensé que Takao no me había contado todo, así que tu eres el que le mintió y el chico que mira por la ventana desde la otra acera es Ozuma, jajaja, son lindos chicos- tanto Kai como Takao le miraban con una gotita en la cabeza

pero pasa Raúl- el pelirrojo se metió sin pensarlo dos veces y se entretuvo viendo las fotos y los retratos- si quieren siéntense en la sala mientras les preparo un bocadillo, y un jugo- los dos chicos asintieron y se encaminaron al lugar mencionado, el pelirrojo se arrojo sobre un suave sillón, mientras Kai se sentaba cortésmente sobre otro

así que tu eres Raúl- el pelirrojo le miro con sorpresa

si soy yo, lindo no- dijo divertido el chico

quisiera saber si a ti te gusta Takao- el pelirrojo se sentó de una manera mas cómoda, apoyo sus codos cobre sus piernas y miro a Kai con un aire de seriedad y supremacía

pues, no negare que el moreno es lindo, exquisito, tierno, adorable, casi comestible y sobre todo es sincero, pero se muy a tu pesar que el te ama- el ruso no podía creer que ese chico con aire de irreverente le hablara de aquella manera- pero se claramente que ese tal Ozuma trata de reconquistarlo, pero aun que se lo grite Dios, el no entenderá que Takao te quiere- el ruso le miro con mas asombro

pero como tu…- no pudo terminar por que Takao entraba con una bandeja de sándwiches y los colocaba sobre una mesilla, el pelirrojo se levanto y se acerco asta Takao, ahora la duda que tenia el ruso era, como es que ese chico sabia tanto de el y de Takao.

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

Espero lo hayan disfrutado, y que me manden sus Rew, son dudas, aun que no se los contesto aquí, pero si lo han notado, las dudas las resuelvo en la propia historia, para muestra un botón, ahí tienen a Win me donde les respondo sus dudas de las leyes, así que un mega beso a mi hija y mi ser amado.

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

DEWA MATA

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»


End file.
